Young America's Journal
by NYA Entertainment
Summary: As many nations visited Japan, South Korea came by with a journal claiming it to be America's. Curiosity overwhelming them, they open it to be in America's native language. With Canada reading, what will they learn about America's past. Re-Write
1. Old Journal

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 1: Old Journal

Located on one of the many islands on the nation known as Japan, was a decent-sized cabin that was the current residence of many personified nations who are currently interacting amongst themselves. By interacting I mean, Britain and France are bickering as Northern Italy (Italy) is annoying Germany who is being yelled at by Southern Italy (Romano) just as Spain is attempting to calm the foul mouthed Italian. Austria is playing elegant music in the background as Hungary stands nearby with a knocked out Prussia lying on the ground, Gilbird flying around his head. The nearly transparent nation of Canada is standing wanting for someone to notice him, Russia is sitting with his seemingly innocent smile, and China is talking about how the other nations are immature as Japan tries to calm the ruckus, unsure on why everyone came to his place.

"At the very least America had something to attend this week or I'm sure he would also be here." Japan muttered to himself. The poor man was about to speak to Germany before he was interrupted by the sound of yet another nation entering his residence.

"Look what I found while I was at America's house! It looks like a **really** old journal!" Everyone turned to the new figure in the house, South Korea. "It's in some weird language! Not even I, the origin of language, can't understand!"

"Let me see-aru." China moved over to Korea before the others made their way over to him as well, curiosity also drawing them in.

"This is quite rude, taking someone's journal!" Austria said to everyone else who are circling around the old book created with animal skin and charcoal.

"If the un-awesome you don't want to see it then fine, but I'm sure everyone, including the awesome me, wants to see. You know you want to, too." Prussia taunted Austria, with a certain Hungarian eyeing him. Whether Austria wanted to admit it or not, he was also dying of curiosity. 'Where did Korea find this? What did it say? How old is it?' these were all questions everyone wanted to know.

"You're right-aru. This is in some very strange writing; I can't even deceiver this."

"Let me see it." Germany spoke before China handed over the booklet.

"You potato-bastard, let me see it!" Romano cursed at Germany before attempting to take the object.

"Romano, you should calm do-"Spain began.

"Let me see it, maybe I can figure it out." Britain spoke up. Germany handed it over with Romano cursing him in the background. "I think I've seen this before, but I can't read it."

"That's the language America and me used to speak." Everyone turned to Canada, giving him 'since-when-did-you-get-here' looks.

"Can you read it-da?" Russia asked the flustered Canada.

"Uh- Y-Ya."

"Ve~ What does it say?"

"If I translate it, it's titled _America's Journal_."

"Can you read it to us?" Japan asked, surprising almost everyone in the room. Japan wasn't known to be snoopy.

"I-I can, but first, Korea, where did you find this? I've never seen him with this."

"As you all know I was visiting America and when I was there America had to do something, so I got bored and went around and found this deep in his room barely sticking out underneath a bunch of stuff. It looked like it wasn't touched forever, so I got it and hid it until America left. I tried reading it but I couldn't so I decided to bring it to you guys!" This got everyone's attention. 'Why would this be hidden? Why hasn't it been used?' Of course, a few thoughts had a much darker intention of using personal information to their advantage, but those thoughts are better left unsaid. "Can you read this now?"

"I guess." Canada opened to the first entry, eyes lit with his own curiosity. What secrets is his brother keeping from even him? Another emotion also filled his body, accompanied by a thought. 'Do I really want to know, and should I really read this for them to know as well?'

Throwing these thoughts aside, he read-

**Chapter END**


	2. The First Entry

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 2: The First Entry

Sitting within the middle of a make-shift circle of nations, sat Canada holding an old journal that belongs to his brother. Staring at the first page made of animal hide, he began translating the text into a more commonly known language, English.

"Yairi told me to write in this idiotic thing, and since I dislike arguing with her, I complied. Due to the fact, and only the fact I add, that I promised to write down my thoughts and the events throughout the day. She told me, I quote, that I should 'confess all my feelings and thoughts into this journal instead of keeping them bottled inside.' I don't understand her reasoning and tried to argue, 'What if Indaduska found out?' She countered with 'You should write in your native tongue, and then she can't read your writing.'" Canada paused, thinking before moving one. "I asked her earlier what exactly what I should write today and she told me to write about myself. So here we go: my name is America and I'm a mindless-" Stopping, the translator just stared at the page, as if it would change itself into something different.

"Mr. Canada, why did you stop? Is something the matter?" Japan asked.

"I- I don't understand."

"You can't interpret it-da?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Hungary asked worriedly.

"Maybe I'm not reading this write-"Canada spoke to himself, ignoring the questioning and worried stares.

"Why don't you read it and then we can figure it out, no?" France encouraged.

"I guess- the text says: I'm a mindless killer for the nation of Indaduska." Confusion settled the room before one spoke up.

"Please continue-aru. Maybe we can understand more if we read on." With a nod of the head, he read on.

"I don't know if that really describes me. I'm more of Indaduska's mindless servant that must obey her and follows her every whim, which includes killing people she dislikes, or else I'll be harshly punished. The punishments change each time, but I'll give you an example- once she but me in a small cell, barely a little bit bigger than me, and made me stay in there with no food or water for two days. That wasn't a very good example since that one was one of the not-so-bad ones but it happened so I figure it counts."

"Not-so-bad ones! What is that supposed to mean!" Britain roared. Anger and sadness filled the nation. Being the once caretaker of America, his feelings were justified; however, even though most tried to calm Britain down with words such as 'Let's continue, then maybe we can better grasps things' France stared at Canada.

It was obvious the blood relative of America did not know about this information, nor did he expect any of this. Pain, anger, and sadness were clearly visible on face and he was also justified. How are you supposed to react when you're younger brother has kept **this** from you?

"Let's continue." Canada spoke up. Everyone turned to face the nation, and all was quiet. If he wished to continue, then they will. "Anyway I'm also pretty small, have blonde hair, and blue eyes. Any average person would see me as an average little kid, probably around one to two years old, as long as they don't hear me speak or fighting or anything along those lines. How many one to two year olds can kill a man without breaking a sweat! Hopefully not many or that would be quite scary. Strange. It's been a while since I've stated my opinion anywhere. Maybe this thing not that idiotic or I'm just being idiotic myself. Either way, I guess I'll write tomorrow, for now I rest." Flipping the page, he was about to continue before Russia spoke up.

"I think we should make a rule-da."

"What kind of rule?" France asked.

"I think we should make it so there's no interruption in these entries. We have to keep quiet till the very end. Nobody speaks but Canada till the end of the entry-da." A silent agreement filled the room.

"Let's continue then." Britain said, in a voice that was quieter than his usual.


	3. The Second Entry

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 3: The Second Entry

"Today has been strange. A strange man from far away came onto our island not too long ago; since Indaduska found him a threat of a sort she had me kill him. Obviously that wasn't the odd part or every day would be odd. The odd part is how he spoke. He said things in an odd language. Like "ciao" whatever that means." A small sound of shock came from the Italian brothers as the Canadian continued. "It seems he rode in a canoe like thing and accidently wound up here. Well that doesn't matter. I picked up a pet. More like it followed me and I didn't want it dead. I don't know why. I like talking to it. Is that weird? I don't know. I decided to call it by what it is, a bunny. When I was out killing the strange man it was drawn by my camp. I wasn't hungry so I gave it some of my food. That was probably my first mistake, but that doesn't matter anymore. I wonder how Brother is. I hope he hasn't found any trouble as well. He may be older, but he's very different from me. He's less noticeable to everyone but Mom and Dad. I don't miss them, but I miss Brother. Mom never really liked me much, but Dad does. I wonder where he is. He disappeared a while ago leaving Mom, Brother, and me alone." There was a noticeable pause in the paper. As to mark that something happened that made him to lose train of thought. "Bunny is here. He must have noticed I was dozing off. I can't write too much because Indaduska might call me or something. For now goodnight, I suppose."

Silence once again filled the room. Some stared at Canada, some stared at Britain, and some just sat their taking in the new turn of events.

"I wonder how everyone is! I've been busy lately, so I've had to miss the get-together so far! Ha-ha! But a hero will always come!" America called to no-one as he boarded the plane.

**Note: I may or may not have killed Rome – I may have just killed someone from Italy, up to you to decide! Though if I killed Rome he isn't dead – just after his "death" one of Yairi's people helped him onto a boat. He then sailed away. Either option is plausible.**


	4. Entries Three to Six

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 4: Entries Three to Six

With a sad sigh, Canada moved on, turning the page. "It's been a while since I've felt or even said this, but- I'm scared. Indaduska has been really irritated lately. Her people and Yairi's people have been fighting some. I'm afraid Indaduska will hurt her sister. I haven't talked to Yairi all day. I'm going to find her know." Pausing, the page has a notable gap. "I talked to Yairi, she seems worried about something, but keeps assuring me its fine. Why did she give me that look?"

"I haven't written in days because Indaduska planned to go back to my land. I fought back. I don't know why, but I didn't want her to. I don't feel ashamed though. I don't want her getting Brother. I don't want her getting Mother. I wonder if it's weird to want to protect your older brother." To some, this was the first time they heard Canada was older. To others, they wanted to help him out. To one, he wanted cry, but holding back emotions Canada moved on.

"It hurts." Canada moved on while the few who noticed Canada's emotions silently argued with themselves. Should we stop? It was a common question in their minds.

"Sorry I haven't written in a while but things were getting hectic. I think it's over. Indaduska and Yairi seem back to their normal selves. Lately I've been talking to bunny. I thought by now he would know to leave, but he hasn't. I took him out far away and left him there so that no one could find him, but he just hopped back to me. I think I'm glad. It feels nice to know that he won't leave me." With the lighter entry, in comparison to others, complete China was about to speak before a ring caused everyone to jump.

"I'll get it." Japan moved to the phone in the other room. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Hey, Japan, it's America!" Trying to sound as normal as possible Japan responded.

"Oh America, what is it?"

"I'm going to be coming to your get-together thing Korea talked about! I'll be there in an hour, bye!" With a quick click the line went dead and Japan walked back to the others.

"What is it-aru?"

"America's coming."

**Note: After seeing it in many animes, I decided to have Japan say "moshi moshi" since it is a common thing to say when picking up the phone. Also, Yairi is Indaduska's sister.**


	5. Where to Hide?

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 5: Where to Hide?

Everyone sat there in silence before erupting into chaos. 'What are we going to do?' 'Do we confront him?' 'What if he gets angry that we are reading this?' Were a few of the cries let out by the ten nations.

"Everyone calm down!"Germany yelled. Everyone froze in their tracks. "We need to decide how we're going to approach this."

"I doubt America would be very happy that we've read this." Canada pointed out.

"Ve~ Then what should we do?"

"Why not hide the journal-da?"

"But where should we hide it?"

"Maybe we can hide it underneath my bed-da?"

"Al would probably question you and attempt to discover it if he noticed us eyeing it or protecting it." Canada countered.

"The origin of good hiding spots thinks we should hide it in the fireplace!"

"To have it burn! Idiot, we can't hide it there!"England argued.

"Perhaps in one of our suitcases, no? Moi, will take it."

"I wouldn't want it anywhere near you, frog-face!" As the two began bickering in the background the other personified nations sighed and moved on.

"Ve~ Maybe we can hide it in a vase or a pot!"

"That actually might be a good idea-aru!"

"America wouldn't go randomly looking in a pot-da?"

"He does have the tendency to look into others stuff." Austria noted.

"But he wouldn't just look into a pot at random!" Italy spoke up.

"That is true, maybe it'll work." Hungary said.

"Which pot should we use?" Spain asked.

"Why not this one!" Romano said from across the room, pointing to a large vase hidden behind a large chair.

"Good eye, Romano." Spain said, hugging to poor Italian brother.

"Get off me, b-bastard!"

"I'll just put this in the vase now…" Canada said quietly before walking over and placing it gently inside.

Not long after hiding the journal the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Ha-ha! Hey guys I'm here!" America called from the front door. Everyone just stood still, unsure of what to expect. Oh, how ones views can change in so little time.

**Note: This chapter is more of filler, so it's supposed to be short.**


	6. Awkward

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 6: Operation Keep-the-Fact-that-We-Read-Something-Private-of-His-From-America Day 1!

"Ha-ha! Hey guys-"America looked around the room, "Are you guys okay? You all look like you've seen a ghost- YOU DIDN'T DID YOU?" The American began freaking out but was almost immediately stopped by his older brother.

"No, no we didn't it's just we, umm, realized we forgot about making food! Right!" The Canadian said, much to America's surprise his brother was actually noticed by everyone, which he hid under his usual smile.

"Of course! I better get cooking now, I'll make the most deli-"

"Oh no you won't frog face!" Britain pitched in, starting up the usual food argument between the two.

"I think I'll make the food-aru."

"I'll make pasta!" The Italian said before running into the kitchen behind China.

"Romano, why don't we help out, and Germany, you can make your wursts." Happy to leave the awkward room, Germany, Spain, and Romano quickly headed into the kitchen as well.

"Mr. America, would you like to play one of the new video games released?" Japan asked. With that America began talking about how amazing he is going to be at playing the game. The two headed to the television room, leaving the remaining nations to roam and think.

In the end, China, Romano, Spain, Germany, Italy, and France were in the kitchen. Hungary watched as Austria played the piano, with Prussia going from bothering them to bothering his brother, Germany. Britain joined Japan and America, commenting about the games and gamer, America, occasionally. Canada was also in the T.V. room; however, he returned to his practically-invisible state, with America sometimes taking glances back, striking the Canadian to squirm unsure how much America suspected. Korea soon also joined in game play and commentary. Russia would occasionally pop into different rooms and intimidate the residing characters to get uncomfortable, and even cry on occasion (like Italy). Of course America didn't feel such fear and would surprisingly ignore the Russian.

After a while, food was done and each nation had their share. While eating a phone went off.

"Oh! That's mine!" America stated before excusing himself. After a few moments America came back in. "Sorry, but the Hero's got to go for a bit! I'll be back in a few hours! Bye!" He ran out of the residence without even letting anyone collect their thoughts.

"Looks like we have time to get a few more entries in-da?" Russia said looking at his fellow companions.

"It seems so-aru."

**Note: Sorry for this chapter being a bit boring, things will probably speed up a bit, but for now please bare with it. Also, from now on I'll try to update weakly, every Wednesday or Thursdays. Occasionally I'll have change ups, but for now this is my plan.**


	7. Many Ties

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 7: Many Ties

"I'll grab the journal-aru!" China announced before fetching the object.

"Hey- um- Mr. Cana-"Japan started before he was interrupted by a - "Here it is Canada-aru."

"Thanks." Canada replied before flipping the pages to the next passage on their list. Everyone sat down, a few a bit more hesitant than others. "Alright- 'I don't know anymore. I've been thinking about brother, mother, and father recently. I wonder if they miss me. Mother doesn't, but I kind of hope brother do, but that's not what is weird, it's that recently I wondered if Yairi and Indaduska would miss me if I left. Yairi might, but Indaduska- I don't know. She's- weird. Would I miss them? If Yairi left I would be sad but Indaduska-"

"Why stop?" Hungary asked.

"The entry ends there."

"The awesome me can't wait forever!"

"Let's read another entry then, Canada?" The blonde haired man quickly nodded before once again turning the page and start translating.

"It's now been three days since my last entry, but I need rest so I will make this quick. Another mission. Another death. Another person crying. Another person begging for their life. Another day of me leaving the miserable rebels shocked. I don't understand why they are always so shocked by the power of Yairi." Another page turn- "Indaduska asked me to feast with her today. I don't understand why, but it doesn't seem like a very good."

"Is that it for today?" Germany spoke up.

"I think we should stop for now-da." With a few mumbled yes's the group they "separated" until the next entry-

**Note: Sorry! I've been really busy with family issues, school troubles, and state testing coming up! Also, next week I may not be able to update because of my state testing. The next time I update I'll try to make more than one chapter or longer chapter! Sorry about this chapter, if it feels rushed, it is.**


	8. Following America Part I

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 8: Following America (Part I)

"Hey, I'm back!" the personification of the United States hollered from the door as he entered the house.

"Oh! Hello Mr. America, nice to see you again." Japan said, sweat on his face, attempting to act "normal".

"Dude, what's the matter you're like sweating a lot and it's not even hot! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine, just- I was just cooking some rice and the steam from the container made me sweat."

America nodded his head, believing the lie, before walking toward the living room.

"Why am I so nervous?" Japan asked himself. "It is not like America to notice things that quickly."

America, who has found himself watching one of France and Britain's arguments, found himself wondering why everyone has been acting off. Even someone like him could notice such an obvious awkwardly amongst the group. 'Maybe they're planning a special celebration and want to surprise me or something?' America grinned. 'After all, they're probably trying to find a way to thank me for my heroicness!' Laughing, America left the room, finding himself bumping into his brother.

"Hey-"

"Canada"

"Right, Canadia, so how's it going?"

"I'm Canada!"

"Who?" Tears began forming and America found himself leaving the poor man alone, walking off to see what China was up to.

"China! What's up?"

"The sky-aru."

"Ha-ha! What are you doing?" China looked at the man before returning to cooking.

"I'm making some noodles for my-"

"Veh~ Making we can use the noodles for pasta!" Italy said as he entered the room, causing China to sigh.

"I don't think you can make pasta with those noodles-da"

"Maybe it could work though." Hungary announced while walking in the room.

"The awesome me could pro-"

"I doubt you could eve-"

"The origin of pasta has arrived!"

"Veh! You didn't create pasta!" And the "discussion" drowned on as the decision on the origin of pasta was decided as well as what food was the best in which America announced "hamburgers" and each nation yelled their own answers until the only decision that was made was that the answer could be anything but British food (though Britain disagreed on).

"Another successful day of hiding the journal it seems." Canada said to no one, transparent in the background.

**Note: School is out tomorrow! Sorry for the wait, testing and projects because my teachers think that in 8****th**** grade they should give out big projects the whole last two weeks of school! Don't you think they're so nice (sarcasm)? Anyway, I'll be updating every one to two weeks now, and if there are any problems with schedule I'll inform you in another note. This summer I'm starting my personal writing project, the N.Y.A. Entertainment Interactive Adventure project, and more projects as well so I may not be able to update too often (I will try my best though). Anyway, sorry for the shortness and filler content again; the next journal entry is very important and I want to write it without stressing over my promotion! Hopefully it'll be in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Beginning of the Battle

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 9: Beginning of the Battle

Hours passed before it was time for "everyone" settled down for bed; however, as the personified nation of the United States of America fell asleep everyone rose from their beds and snuck to the living room.

"Is everyone here?" England asked, looking around. A small head count presumed as Germany called each name is a loud whisper with a "here", "veh", and other words of recognition countered.

"I'll get the book-aru." China said before moving to fetch the object.

"Hey, do you think we should have a look out?" Austria asked.

"What?" France responded.

"In order to make sure America doesn't walk in on us."

"I agree, shall we play Jakenpon?"

"What is that-veh?"

"It is like Rock-Paper-Scissors correct?" England responded to the Italian.

"Yes."

"The awesome me will win!" Prussia announced as the group got together.

"Okay- Guu- Choki- Paa!"

"The awesome me calls for a rematch! I was-"

"Just keep watch of the door." Austria said.

"But-"

"Go stand by the door."

"Your to West?" Prussia looked to his brother before, defeated, moves to the door; still in earshot of the group mind you.

"Alright let's read shall we? Canada if you must."

With a nod, Canada grabbed the journal from China before opening to the appropriate page.

"Alright- it has been many suns since I last wrote. I left off at the invitation to the feast didn't it? Not even I could have guessed what happened. I'll try to explain but- Why? Why does it have to hurt so much? Why do I care so much? Why am I so angry? Indaduska she- Yairi is dying; no she is dead. I don't know how she did it but she killed her sister. I was there. Yairi she- why did she have to go and do that! She dies because of me. She died protecting me. I got so angry because of it that I- I attacked Indaduska. She fought back and I got hurt pretty bad but I managed to run away. First I ran to my room, grabbed this and bunny and ran. Today I've been resting. My people have also been fighting in rebellion against what Indaduska did to her sister nation. All I want to do now is go back to my homeland, but I can't. I know what I must do now. A while ago I heard Yairi talk about a type of person called "hero". This person saves the people, and it's my turn to save my people."

"Guys!" Prussia whispered as loud as he could. "America's in the hall! America's in the hall!"

**Note: I was going to wait to get to this point (this is the climax to the first part of the two-part story) but I wanted to make this upload special because of my large gap in uploading (not counting the one I uploaded last Wednesday since that was a "OMG I need to update!" moment. Guess what, Shugotalia updated the same day as I did last upload! We didn't even plan it! Orange and I were freaking out about that. Ha-ha! I tried to get straight to the journal part, but didn't want to make it random-read-journal so sorry if the beginning seems a bit fast paced. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Midnight Disturbance

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 10: Midnight Disturbance

Blood. Where am I? Hurt. He looked around to find a seemingly forgotten scene. Regret. Taking a look at himself he found that he was once again that young boy. Pain. The Indian looked up to see the body of the woman he could nearly call Mother. Sadness. The boy spoke yet he could hear no sound. Anger. The young Indian looked at the murderer with rage yet something else. Betrayal. He lounged at the woman- the killer. It didn't matter.

"Ah!" The young nation awoke with a start, sweat beating down his body, his ragged breath attempting to even itself. Lifting his hand to his face he could feel the tears.

Quickly getting out of his stupor he tried to shake it off before looking around. _Where am I?_ Looking around again events of the last couple days filled his head. _That's right I'm at- Japans house. Wait! Where's Canada! _Panicking again he quickly left the room to search for his brother.

"-and it's my turn to save my people." The voice of his brother soothed his worries as he mentally kicked himself for getting so worked up. _The past is the past- but why did I have that dream? _Continuing toward the source of the sound he could hear the whispered voice of Prussia saying something undeterminable.

Walking to the door he found himself shocked to find everyone in the living room. Shaking off the uncertainty he stepped in.

"What's going on?" His usual smile was replaced with a blank expression.

"Oh! Umm- You see-"Canada started.

"A couple of us weren't very tired and so we came out here and talk. Umm, everyone sort of came here so we thought to come get you too, but you were sleeping and since you looked tired we decided to let you sleep." Japan excused. Taking a look at everyone America smiled.

"I was a bit tired after all, a hero needs his sleep!" Laughing in acceptance of the explanation, the others sighed in relief. "So what were you talking about?"

Everyone looked at each other quickly as if one held the answers.

"We were talking about stories of the past." Russia answered. A few nodded in admiration at the decision.

"Oh." America's face looked downcast before returning to the broad grin. "I think I'm going to head back to bed- Night!" He quickly moved out and back to Canada, England, and his room.

_Of all the things- _He thought to himself as he lay on his bed as he slowly faded into his dreams again.

**Note: Sorry for the late update. My birthday was the 2****nd**** and my party was the 3****rd**** so I was busy. Also, my internet has been messing up so I may update on random dates as I wrote this early in the morning of the 6****th****; however, presently I have no internet, thus I must wait to upload. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The pace is a lot slower. I last second decided to switch things up and go from a 3****rd**** person view.**


	11. And the Battle Continues

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 11: And the Battle Continues-

"- Night!" America said before quickly leaving the room.

"What was that all about-da?"

"I don't really know." Japan stated truthfully.

"He was asleep before, correct?" Germany asked.

"That is what he said." The Korean agreed.

"Maybe he was dreaming about something."

"Maybe it was a dream about what we're reading?" France added.

"Do you think he found out?"

Silence followed after Britain asked the question. It was a possibility, but why would he keep silent? Did he want them to read on?

"No." Someone spoke at last. "America was acting strange, but remember how he asked what was going on? He was honest then, just by looking at him I could tell. He doesn't usually act like that unless he's being serious." The Canadians explained in a distant voice as if recalling former events.

"So we can assume it was a nightmare." Austria said.

"Why a nightmare?" Italy asked.

"He seemed a bit freaked out when he walked in, didn't you notice?" The Hungarian replied.

"Since we've figured that out can we hurry up and read."

"Romano, be more patient." Romano just glared at Spain in response.

"Okay, China can you get the book." With a nod the group returned to their positions and as Prussia solemnly re-positioned himself, Canada once again read on.

"I haven't been sleeping well; all I can remember is that moment. The rebellion had been rough as well. Indaduska is strong, but so are we. Luckily, I haven't run into Indaduska in person yet. I don't know why but whenever I think about fighting her I get sad." There was a small pause as Canada turned the page.

"It's been a while since I've written again, I'm sorry; however, we successfully taken down quite a few key areas. Bunny and I have been fighting, too. Well I have and Bunny carries some stuff sometimes. Still haven't seen Indaduska, but I heard she's on her way."

"We should all go to bed."

"Huh?"

"If we don't go to bed soon we'll be very tired tomorrow and America would probably get worried." Japan reasoned.

"I agree."Canada said, getting up to hide the book in the old pot.

"But-"

"The book will still be here tomorrow. It's not going to run off, come on we all need to get some rest. "

With a few grumbled replies the group dispatched for the night.

**Note: Sorry for the poor quality! I know I used a lot of 'said' and didn't make it very descriptive or long. I made this very quickly after I had a sudden inspiration/idea. I know exactly what the next chapter will be like- and you'll just have to find out next-in a couple week(s)!**


	12. Missing

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 12: Missing

"England! France! Canada!" said China as he came into the kitchen, whispering to the other three nations inside the room.

"What is it?" France asked the flustered, Chinese man as he turned away from his cooking 'Soupe a l'ail'.

"It's gone!"

"What are you talking about-" Britain began as he set aside his tea and scone.

"The journal! It's not in the pot!" One. Two. Three.

"What!?" All three broke out in a yell.

"Shh!"

"What?" They said quieter.

"What do you mean it's missing?"

"America said he was going to 'chill out' in the living room, so checked to make sure it was well hidden, but when I looked I couldn't find it. There's no sign of it!" China exclaimed.

"Umm- Guys? Do you think that maybe someone else hid it? Y-You know, like they were thinking the same thing as China and…" Canada said.

"I never thought of that." China said staring at the Canadian in admiration alongside England and France.

"If that's the case, we should ask around. Frog-face, you go ask Spain, Romano, and Prussia. I'll ask Japan, Germany, and Italy."

"I'll ask Korea and Russia." China stated before running off as France retaliated to 'Frog-face'.

"I guess I'll ask Austria and Hungary…" The American brother said as he began to walk away from the fighting nations. _Maybe I should check on America again? He still seemed a bit shaken up this morning… _

Walking down the hall, Canada came across Hungary and Austria that were heading toward the kitchen. After a brief exchange, the three were left anxious as neither knew the location of the journal.

_Maybe Japan moved it. Yeah he probably did, or Germany. Or even Russia or Korea. Yeah. It should be fine._ Canada convinced himself as he reached his destination. _I didn't see all in the living room, so he's probably here, in our room, playing the PSP or something._

Opening the door, Canada found just that. His brother sat there, PSP in hand, playing some game.

"Hey America." He greeted the other.

"Oh. Hey." America replied, too focused on his game to care. Canada just smiled. _Guess I was worrying for nothing._

"So, how are you-"

"I never thought you to be that type, Canada."

"Huh?" _When did he-?_

"You know, it's rude to read other peoples journals."

**Note: Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN! Ha-ha! Sorry for not updating, every time I was about to write the chapter I either (a) got sidetracked or (b) I had to do something that had just come up. Once again, sorry for the poor quality. I tried for more humor in the beginning but sort of gave up on it.**


	13. Found

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 13: Found

"H-How-?" Canada sputtered out, looking at his younger brother. The other blonde-haired, blue eyed nation sat on the bed, staring intently at him with the old journal in hand almost tauntingly.

"Isn't this a blast from the past. Sadly, I would prefer if it wasn't." America said, looking downcast.

"America..." The other nation moved closer, stopping as the other stood. With a flick of the hand, the journal went flying, hitting Canada in the chest. "What?"

"You were always slower than me; of course that's expected 'cause the the hero. Ha-ha!"

"America-"

"I hate it. I can hardly remember as is." He ran his hand through his hair. "As the years go by, I realize how much I've lost just because I didn't want to remember." The nation laughed pathetically at himself; all the other could do was watch. As the purplish eyes met with blue, a silent exchange was made. "I'm not sure... Should I yell at you? Should I burn it? Should I read it? I don't know, but your pretty far right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then keep going, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"To forget." Canada looked at the slightly smaller man with confusion. "I don't need you all changing cause of what you learn; I don't want you all to either. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course."

"Well, you going to tell the rest of them?" With the brothers smiled before Canada picked up the journal and began to walk out the door again. "Oh! And tell them that they can't trick a hero so easily! The journal was super easy to find for a hero like me!" He cackled as the other left only to deflate seconds after. "It's hurts, to remember... I hope I did the right thing."

"Oh! China!" Canada yelled as he jogged a bit to reach the Asian nation.

"Canada! No one knows where it is! What are we going-!" China stared at the journal, located in the North American nation's arms. "How did you-!"

"America found it."

"What!?"

"I'll explain more when we meet up with the other nations, but to summarize it, he's going to let us keep reading." The poor, old nation could only stare in shock, before finally composing himself.

"Then let's go get everyone-aru."

"So he's letting us continue reading it-da?"

"Yes."

"We just have to forget, or act the same after we finish." Germany asked Canada.

"Yes."

"Well that and I don't want to hear a word about the thing." America said from the hall.

"A-America!"

"You guys can keep reading but my people aren't ready. You read to your hearts content but I don't want to hear it."

"But why-?"

"You guys are close to the end anyway., no point in stopping you all now." His more serious expression returned to the familiar, happier one. "So who wants burgers!"

"How do you eat that stuff you git!" And let the real story begin.

**Note: At first I was thinking about having a scene where America tries to burn the journal, but I realized it wouldn't fit. The original plan I had for this was thrown in the trash, so it may seem a bit uprupt; however, I decided to take a different turn on this story- which is why future chapters may seem to be in different paces. The reason I had Al seem so calm about the journal situation is that he has had time to think. He actually got the journal a lot earlier than you or the other nations think and he's been debating and thinking about the situation for a while. Quick update because of how long you had to wait for the last one and because I of how this has gotten nearly 50 reviews. Lastly, how did you guys not expect all to get the Journal? ****"The book will still be here tomorrow. It's not going to run off, come on we all need to get some rest. "**** - Quote from Chapter 11. And here I was afraid a gave to big of a hint. I will now end this very long not with- please review!**


	14. The End?

**Note: Anything that has to do with "Indaduska" is 100% fake. The reason I named the fake nation "Indaduska" is in one of the Native American tongues, indadu means snake.**

Chapter 14: The End?

After the friendly bickering ceased and the personified American nation left, the journal was opened once more. The Canadian spoke in the middle, everyone silent around him to hear the story of Young America's Journal.

"I hate her. I hate her for making me this way. She came to me knowing I planned to kill her and she- and she- she knew. You know what she said?! We were fighting and she asked me to kill her. She said she's sorry and… and she loved me… Why? Why did it have to go this way?! Why couldn't things go back to when I followed orders and Yairi gave me comfort? She said to go be the hero of the people**. I don't know how to be the hero anymore! All I want is my mom and sister back!**"

"England! Where are you going?" Japan called to the retreating figure.

"Let him be." France muttered as he got up, heading in out as well. "Anyway I think we all could use a little break after this, non?"

"I'm going to go check on him." The soft voice of Canada could be heard as the nearly transparent nation exited the room. Silence filled the room as each nation busied themselves with pointless nonsense.

Italy played with a cat as Germany watched. On the other side of the room Prussia entertained himself with playing with Gilbird while Hungary played with the folds of her dress. Austria stared blankly at a half-completed music sheet. Spain and Romano left to the kitchen as China, Russia, and Korea wandered around the house. Japan still sat, thinking about all that had happened in the history of his friend.

"We can't keep doing this or we'll never finish," said China as England, France, and Canada returned.

"Then let's get on to reading the bloody thing, shall we?"

Canada nodded to the Englishmen as everyone stopped their nonsensical activities to once again form the circle.

"We're going to make the departure back home. My people along with some of Yairi and Indaduska's surviving people are now preparing for it. It's been many suns now, huh. All I've been able to think about is what she said. Be the hero. The nightmares are starting to fade and now… I think I'll try. I don't know how to be the hero. I know I have to save the people, and I know I'll make mistakes but I think I'll try. There isn't much room left in this notebook, but I guess I'll keep writing too. I can make another one. For now, I am done. It's time for Bunny and I to head home."

_**Author's Note: It's been a while guys. I apologize for not updating and it seems this will be the end, for now anyway. There is nothing holding back the nations from invading America's personal space and coming upon one of these other journals, if there are any of course. That fact is up to you. I'm quite curious on what you think. I don't know if I'll pick up this story again (as I happen to be a moderately busy person), but there are so many ways to go. So I leave to the rest to you guys.**_


End file.
